The present invention relates generally to a crop cutting device comprising a plurality of knife guards arranged to be mounted in spaced relation along a cutter bar and projecting forwardly therefrom in transverse alignment; each of the guards having an upwardly facing ledger surface with opposed side edges thereof arranged to provide first and second shearing edges; a sickle bar mounted in transversely extending position and being driven for reciprocating movement relative to the knife guards; the sickle bar having a plurality of knife blades mounted thereon for movement therewith; each of the knife blades having a cutting surface for passing across the ledger surface of the knife guards and an opposed surface; each of the knife blades having two side cutting edges which are beveled from the opposed surface to the cutting surface to cooperate with the shearing edges of the knife guards; the sickle bar being driven to carry the knife blades back and forth between the knife guards.
It is well known that many sickle knives of this general type include a conventional or pointed guard where the guard is formed as an integral element which includes a base piece attached to the cutter bar and defining the ledger surface and a nose piece projecting forwardly from the ledger surface in front of the front edge of the blade which is generally pointed at a leading end so as to separate the crop to each side of the guard. This nose piece also stands up in front of the ledger surface to protect the front edge of the blade and includes a rearwardly extending shelf over the ledger surface which forms a slot with the ledger surface through which the blade passes. Guards of this type include separate hold down members between the guards which apply downward pressure on the cutter bar to press the blades against the ledger surface.
Pointed guards generally feature a point with a cut slot that the sickle blades reciprocate in and out of. Various types of hold-down arrangement are used to apply pressure to the sickle to keep its shearing surface in close contact with the guard ledger as cutting occurs. Usually these are located between the guard point or at the rear edge of the sickles. Most are sheet metal and feature easy adjustment using a hammer or a simple single point threaded adjustment. By keeping the hold-downs separate from the guards fewer hold-downs than points may be used to reduce the cost and number of adjustments required. Pointed guards have found much favor in easier cutting conditions due to the ease of adjustment and superior performance.
Another form of guard is known as a stub guard which is formed in two separate pieces including a base piece which carries the ledger surface and a top piece which extends over the ledger surface. The pieces are separate and separately adjustable relative to the cutter bar so that the top piece can apply pressure onto the blade to press it onto the ledger surface. The pieces terminate at a front edge which is just behind the front edge of the blade so that the front edge of the blade is presented to the crop.
In tough cutting, stub or no-clog guards have found the most favor. Stub guards use a separate top and bottom guard pieces that spaced slightly more than one sickle blade thickness apart create a slot for the blade to operate in. The front edge of the blade protrudes slightly past the front tip of the two guards. This feature is what originally gave stub-guards their non-clogging self-cleaning action. A major improvement in stub guard technology was made when fully adjustable top hold-down assemblies were introduced. These arrangements allowed the gap to be controlled much more precisely than previously so that the shearing surface of the blade was kept in close contact with the guard ledger surface. This adjustability allows the stub top piece to act as a much more effective hold-down than the hold-downs found on regular pointed guard systems.
The pointed guard has an advantage of presenting a point to the incoming crop so that crop is effectively divided around it. This is especially advantageous when the sickle blade is at or near the end or start of each stroke and a front edge of each blade, which is typically a blunt front edge of a width of the order of 0.5 inch, is hidden partially or entirely within the guard slot. Since the sickle bar velocity is lowest at or near the end or start of each stroke this gives the pointed guard a considerable advantage over the stub guard for most crops.
The guards can be formed as single elements separately mounted on the guard bar or as double or triple elements connected together side by side for common mounting and common adjustment relative to the guard bar. There is no reason why more elements might be included but this is not typical.
In some cases the arrangement is of the double sickle type where each sickle bar is essentially half the length of the cutter bar and the cutter bars reciprocate in opposite phase to minimize vibrating mass and vibrations. Usually the sickle bars are timed so that they move in opposite directions so that vibrations induced into the cutter bar assembly are minimized.
The sickle knife cutting system has been widely accepted as the most power efficient system due to the shearing action. However due to speed restrictions of generally less than 5 to 8 mph ground speed, other systems such as rotating flail systems have come into use since these can be operated at much higher ground speed of up to 14 mph while maintaining a high cutting efficiency. Such rotary systems have however much higher power usage, are limited in width and provide crop handling difficulties for forming effective swaths for drying of the crop.
Cutting crops such as soy beans where the bean pods can be located closely adjacent the ground typically requires low ground speeds of around 4 to 5 mph to ensure that the crop is cut and fed into the combine harvester without too much loss of the pods. Pods can be lost if the cutting action causes some or too many of the lowest pods to be left at the stubble or broken up by the cutting action. It would be highly desirable to increase cutting speed above the typical range of 4 to 5 mph so as to increase this to or above 6 mph.
Cutting crops such as hay or forage crops such as alfalfa or grasses typically allows higher ground speeds of up to 10 mph since the crop is more resistant to a poor or inefficient cutting action. It would be highly desirable to increase cutting speed above the typical range of up to 10 mph so as to increase this to or above 12 or even 14 mph.
The term “sickle bar” as used herein is intended to refer generally to a structure which supports all of the knife blades at the spaced positions along its length and is not intended to be limited to a single continuous element extending along the whole length of the structure. Thus the bar may be formed of different elements at different parts of the length and may include pieces below and above the blades.